COMPOSITE ABSTRACT: Because of the diverse orientation of the several projects within The University of Florida Urolithiasis SCOR, requests for supplemental funding for each applicant project have been treated within this request as an individual request for grant support, using the conventional format and forms. A composite first year and annual budget has been presented to facilitate comprehension of the fiscal part of this supplementary application. Three projects are seeking supplementary funds. Project 1 is concerned with the physical chemistry of stone salt precipitation and aggregation. Over two years of study has led to the conclusion that calcium oxalate is reluctant to aggregate, and specific equipment is needed to measure this phenomenon. Project 1 also seeks additional computation support. Project 7 needs additional technical and supply support to pursue a new model of in vivo animal of nephrolithiasis that offers greater quantitation and reproducibility than previous models. Project 8 appears to be writing a new and innovative chapter about stone matrix and requires a greater convention of biochemical (protein) capability.